Leez
Leez Mowch is a ravenous, lazy, fridge-raiding Demon Penguin that contributes absolutely nothing to society and mooches off of others. He is a glutton through and through and never likes to work or do anything that would require activity. Still, he met Corai early on and, despite the obvious species difference, the two became fast friends. Leez is usually found in Corai's igloo (or his palace) in the shiny Royal Town of Chi Con. Chances are that he will be wasting his life away on the sofa, with crumbs and leftovers on the floor and coffee table(s) nearby. Corai does not mind his mooching, because in the few times he gets up and does something with him, he is quite fun to be around, even if he is a Demon Penguin. Background As with any Demon Penguin, Leez was cloned in the Sixth Circle of the Underworld, using the same copy of DNA as any other of his kind. However, it was on this day that Mec made a surprise visit/inspection to her underlings on this circle, carrying with her a pail of (stolen!) fried fish. Watching the machines, Mec grew bored, let out a humongous belch, and tossed the pail aside. It landed on the machine and fell in, affecting the next Demon Penguin to be cloned. That new demon was Leez. Immediantly, it was realized that Leez was an error. He was the size of an Emperor penguin (compared to his Adelie or smaller bretheren) and didn't seem to don any sort of weapon or ability, even lacking some powers of his species. He was lazy and didn't have any work ethic, preferring to eat and sleep. This, in a way, was a bit evil (it is mooching, after all), but the demons around him didn't like it. They banished Leez to the overworld, leaving him on his own at the Demon Penguin's Stomping Ground. He wondered around the forests of UnitedTerra, eventually finding his way to the shore. He hitched a ride on a boat and made his way to the mainland, where, over the course of several months, he ended up in Chi Con. There, he met Corai and the two quickly became fast friends. Dara soon became immensely jealous of him, even though Leez had no romantic interests in Corai because they were of the same gender, but she accomated him slightly because Corai liked him. Involvement Leez and Corai usually participate in the occasional crazy adventure, but more often than not, Leez is found eating or sleeping (or sleeping with food still in his beak) on Corai's sofa at his igloo or his palace. Every now and then, he will get up and do soemthing, and that something will usually involve Corai and Mister Icarius. As for his job, Leez attempts to visit the local Icarius SadCo branch every now and then (about once every three weeks), only to get yelled at by Icarius (or one of his subordinates) and ordered to cause some form of misery, and to stop being friends with penguins. Trivia * Leez is, at the request of Corai, a parody of Lucious "Beezy" J. Heinous VIII from the television series, Jimmy Two Shoes. * Leez, while not a good creature, doesn't seem to care either way, and really doesnt' do anything to harm or benefit anyone, outside of being a moocher. * Considering that Corai has a good amount of coins put away, and considering that he has a palace and never runs out of food, Leez's mooching doesn't really harm anyone. To other demons, that's a shame, because gluttonously eating someone out of house and home would technically qualify as "evil". See also * Corai * Dara * Metaling in Chi Con category:characters category:neutral category:parodies Category:Characters Category:Underworld